dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Benno
Benno is a minor character featured in the sixteenth Dark Parables game, Portrait of the Stained Princess, and is the protagonist of its bonus game, The Knight's Name Taboo. He is an art apprentice along with his missing companion in search in the ruined Castle. Benno is based on the character Benno von Sommerstern from the Russian ballet, Swan Lake. Appearance and Personality Benno is a man with brown hair and eyes. He wears a brown coat with yellow buttons over a blue shirt and black pants and brown boots. A white cravat is wrapped over his neck. Benno is very polite, having apologized to the Detective after nearly spooking her and her horse. However, he doesn't seem to like adventure and is easily afraid of the unknown as seen when he clung to one of Seigfried's arms when he was about to reach for the portrait and ran down the stairs screaming when the princess stepped out of the painting. After a month has passed, Benno has become a bit jumpy, at "his wits end" as he had claimed. History Nothing is known of Benno's early life except that he is an art apprentice and is friends with a man named Siegfried. At some point Benno learned of his friend's desire to restore the honor of his cursed house and agreed to go with him to find the "Princess with a Duckling" portrait. At night, the two snuck into the castle of Cisneros. After uncovering the painting, Princess Fionnuala came to life after the moonlight touched her. Frightened, Benno ran down the stairs and watched to see his friend taken by the princess. It's possible he didn't stay long to see the whole picture. Having called for the Detective, Benno waited for a month for her to arrive before accidentally spooking her horse upon her arrival. After introducing himself and giving the Detective her bag, he sat by, being too frighten to enter the castle. When the Detective found another way into the castle, Benno left, but gave up Siegfried's diary to her. Sometime later, Benno was dragged into the castle by his master, who presumably told him the truth. He willingly became Fionnuala's replacement and step inside her portrait. He explain to the Detective, pleading with her to help end a century old injustice. Powers and Abilities * Artistic Skills (presumably): Being an art apprentice, it could be presumed that Benno is skilled in some form of arts and crafts. Relationships * Siegfried (friend/Master) * Princess Fionnuala (acquaintance) * Aleda (acquaintance) * Imposter (enemy, unknown) Trivia * Benno's name is a reference to Benno von Sommerstern from the Russian ballet Swan Lake. * Benno being a servant to Siegfried is a parallel of Benno von Sommerstern being a friend/servant to Prince Siegfried. Quotes * "I'm Benno, the one who called you. A couple of weeks ago, I snuck into this castle with my friend, Seigfried, but I'm the only one that returned." * "Don't try to stop me! I must do this to help my master end a century-old injustice!" Gallery Character= Opening cut1.png|Following Sieg wherever he goes Opening cut2.png|Sneaking into the castle Opening cut3.png|Benno's shadow Opening cut3.5.png Opening cut4.png|At the Great Hall Opening cut6.png Opening cut7.png Opening cut9.png Opening cut10.png|Fightened Opening cut11.png|And he's out Benno stop us.png|Benno screaming Benno introduce himself.png|Benno introduces himself Benno being paranoid.png|Benno becoming paranoid Siegfried_drags_Benno1.jpg|Benno dragged by Siegfried through the tree Siegfried_drags_Benno2.jpg|Benno dragged by Siegfried through the Corridor Benno trapped.png|Benno trapped in Princess Fionnuala's painting Ben.png |-|Artifacts= DP 15 note 29.png|Letter written by Benno |-|Other Images= DP16 wallpaper05 1920x1080.jpg|Benno wallpaper Benno_and_Siegfried_in_briefing.jpg|Benno in Detective's briefing Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Allies Category:Humans Category:Portrait of the Stained Princess Category:Protagonists Category:The Knight's Name Taboo